Moments of the Student Council
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: This is a collection of NozoEri and KotoUmi drabbles. Usually very fluffy, marshamallow lalala-land. Gay and merry laughing and cheese. Lotsa cheese. Would you like cheese with your fluff? With some buns lettuce and tomatoes... and maybe real burger meat.
1. Name Calling

01 - Name Calling

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri

A/N: The title says it all.

Nozomi sat on her usual seat beside the student council president, pen in hand and a pile of papers in front of her. The same sight lay in front of the blonde president who was currently busily signing and reading papers. With the school's shutting down prevented, there was more paperwork coming.

The violet haired miko stopped her writing and leaned forward on the table. She smiled and said, "Erichi."

"Hmm?" Eri hummed in answer, moving her head to her direction but never taking her eyes off the papers.

"Nothing." Nozomi smiled. She leaned forward and placed her right elbow on the table, playing with the pen. "Erichi."

"Yes?" Eri stopped for a moment to regard her, then continued writing paper work.

Nozomi giggled. "Nothing." Eri sighed and smiled. The vice president leaned on the table, the hand playing with the pen over her head. She turned her face to Eri and smiled while she rested her cheek on her arm on the table. "Erichi."

Eri sighed and smiled. "Geez, Nozomi. What is it?" She looked at Nozomi and raised both her eyebrows.

Green eyes met blue eyes. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name." The half-Russian's pale complexion immediately colored pink. Blue eyes blinking endlessly.

"G- geez. Stop it." Eri twirled her pen once, twice, and then resumed writing. "We have a lot of work to do."

Nozomi nodded, her head resting atop her hands. She started swaying her body left and right with a grin, definitely pleased with the reaction she elicited from the blonde female. "Erichi!"

"Kyaa!" The president suddenly shrieked, accidentally letting go of her pen. She placed her free hand on her chest. "Geez! Nozomi! Don't just suddenly call my name like that!" She picked her pen up again.

"Then…" Nozomi grinned. "Eri," she said with a deep voice.

Shocked by the suddenly deep and lust-evident voice calling her name, she dropped her pen onto the ground. "Ah mouu~~" The student council president lazily pushed back her chair and kneeled.

"Eri." Nozomi called from her side. Eri crawled under the table, looking for her pen. "I love you."

「いてー！」"Ow!"

Nozomi laughed at the table that had suddenly bumped up. "Did you get your pen?"

Eri emerged from under the table with a red face. "Did," she answered. She kneeled on the ground in front of Nozomi, scratching her head while she pouted.

"I'm sorry~ Did it hurt?" Nozomi smiled and kneeled beside the female. She patted her head and gave the part that hurt a kiss. "Does it still hurt?"

Eri blushed harder while she looked away. "I- I think I was hurt somewhere else."

The spiritual female looked over her head and grabbed her face. "Where?" she grinned.

"Ah, g- geez." Eri bowed her head then lifted it up again. Blue eyes promptly looked at green ones, then immediately looked away again. "R- Right here…"

She slowly brought her hand holding the pen up to her face and pointed at her lips. Nozomi slightly blushed and smiled. "Gotcha~"

Slowly, their lips met in a kiss and parted before it escalated into something else. "Mou."

「ずっと素直じゃないやな～」"You're always so dishonest~"

「も、もう。やめてよね」"G- geez. Quit it."

「かわいいやん」"That's cute."

「ほといてよ～」 "Leave me alone~"

(END/01 Name Calling)


	2. On Times You Need To Rest

On Times You Need To Rest

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri – Love Live!

A/N: I've had this in mind since Wednesday. It's really short so… let's post it elsewhere~ BUT IT GOT LONGER.

* * *

Toujou Nozomi waved at the younger students who greeted her with a good afternoon as she passed by them in the hallway. Heading towards the Idol Research Club room with a bright smile, she knocked on the door to enter and heard a familiar voice telling her it was okay to come in.

Ayase Eri was sitting on the left side of the long table with a pen in hand. "Ah, Ericchi. Where's everyone else?" Nozomi asked with a smile but the blonde female was almost neck-deep in student council papers and some paperwork for college.

"They went to dance practice for a while. I'll be heading out there as soon as I finish here, why don't you head on over as well?" Eri replied without even looking at the violet haired female.

"Is that so?" Nozomi answered with a grin. She walked towards the right side of the table, completely adjacent to Eri, and kneeled on the ground, folding both her arms on top of the table and resting her head on them as she looked at blue eyes questioningly gazing at her.

"What is it?" Eri asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It's nothing~" Nozomi answered and stood up from the ground. She dusted her knees and walked towards the window. She looked outside and gazed at the sky. It was blue and the sun was warm. She turned around and looked at her blonde companion and walked towards Eri's left side.

Without attracting any attention, she looked over at the papers and slowly read them. _"Those papers aren't needed for a month."_

Swiftly, Nozomi removed the hair band from Eri's hair as golden hair softly fell onto shoulders.

Eri turned to look at her, "Nozomi, what is it—" But she was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. Her forehead rested on soft chest and her cheeks fell onto a firm stomach. "Nozomi?"

"How many times do I have to tell you… to not push yourself?" Nozomi spoke in a warm tone. Her left arm rested on Eri's nape while her other hand continuously caressed the back of her head in relaxing strokes. "Those papers are stuff that Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan can do."

"I—I just wanted to help them…"

"I know that you only meant to help. But if it costs something from you, like sleep or stress, do you think that they'll be happy?"

"Well… no, but…"

"Why don't you rest for a while? Let's think about this in a while, okay?" Nozomi said after lifting up Eri's chin to look at her.

Eri immediately blushed at the intimacy but nodded and wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist, pressing herself more to the warm comfort and closing her eyes in relaxation.

A few minutes after, the door immediately opened. "Eri-cha—" Honoka opened her mouth but was immediately covered by a quick reflex from Umi.

Nozomi removed one hand from Eri's head and put it in front of her mouth for a silent 'Shhh' as she winked at them.

Honoka smiled at her and nodded while mouthing that they'd continue doing rehearsals for now. Nozomi nodded and shooed them away from the club room.

"_A lot of people care for you now. You really are hopeless, aren't you?" _Nozomi thought as she continued to caress Eri's hair, which she knew was a great relaxation technique for the blonde female. _"But that's one of the many things I love about you."_

She looked out the window and watched the sky and its slowly setting sun. _"But I love everything about you, so don't worry about it. Okay?" _

(On Times You Need To Rest/END)


	3. Trouble At The Shrine

Moments of the Student Council - Trouble at the Shrine

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri  
A/N: Just a something, I guess~ It might be a little OOC, so please tell me if it is. I just tried to do something new. LOL

* * *

Nozomi bowed at the shrine visitor and smiled as she stood up even though the visitor already had their back turned towards her. "Ah, I need to get ready for school."

"Leaving so soon?" A voice of a man spoke just right behind her as she turned around to go into the shrine.

"Yes. I have school. I believe the shrine maiden will be back soon," Nozomi answered back, slightly bowed at the male visitor, and left.

Eri looked at the violet haired female as she sat down in her seat on their class. She watched her sigh and raised an eyebrow.

"Hard morning?" Eri asked her after poking her arm a bit. Nozomi looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"Yup. Oddly, there have been a lot of visitors in the shrine during the mornings," Nozomi answered and stretched forward on her desk, then folded her arms on her table, resting her head on top of them. "The replacement is coming tomorrow morning, so I need to go back and help in the shrine later. I can't attend the rehearsal."

"I'll tell everyone then," Eri answered. "Don't work too hard, okay?"

Nozomi grinned at her. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

Eri was taken aback and immediately blushed as she looked away. "O- Of course not," she muttered, which made Nozomi chuckle. _"I worry about you too, of course."_

~* Next Morning,

Nozomi bowed at a visitor who took their fortune and smiled at their turning back.

"Are you free now?" A man walked towards her, both of his hands in his pocket. He seemed to have been waiting from a few steps down the stairs.

"If you do not have anything to do in the shrine, please leave," Nozomi answered with politeness and a smile. "If you'll excuse me."

He ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "Are you really happy doing a mere part time job as shrine maiden?"

"I have long rejected you even before the arranged marriage meeting," Nozomi spoke, not turning to face him. She tried to remove her captured wrist. "Please let me go, I do not even know your name."

"That's hurtful. I met you once in your grandmother's home. We were introduced to each other!" He tightened his grip on her wrist. She turned around to face him.

"I do not remember such a thing. You have been a bother for a while now. Please leave." Nozomi turned around to leave again, but he tugged on her hand. "Please leave."

"But—"

"That's what she said, young man." Eri grabbed the man's hand and pried it away from Nozomi's wrist. She then swiftly took her hand and put it behind her. "If she said please leave, then please do so."

"And who are you?" The man looked at her with a glare, pointing at her face.

Eri leered at him. Nozomi squeezed her hand. Eri squeezed it back in assurance. She looked at him closely and then stood straight, shoulders squared, feet apart as if asking for a fight.

"I'm her lover," she answered with firmness. "Got a problem with that?"

The man looked at Nozomi from behind Eri but she was too busy staring at the ground. He gritted his teeth and left the shrine. After he was out of the blue eyed blonde's sight, she turned around to inspect Nozomi's wrist, her face, everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Eri asked, cupping her face with one hand.

"Y- Yes," Nozomi answered with a blush and a nod. "But… why are you here?"

Eri sighed. She looked around to make sure there weren't any other people and took both of Nozomi's hands into hers. "It's because you said a new part-timer was going to come today, so I went to your house to check if you'd like to go to school with me, but the landlady said that you had to work part time today."

Nozomi looked at her and tilted her head to one side.

"Well… I got worried since you've been looking troubled lately… so I came here," Eri answered with a blush and scratched her cheek. "Should I have not come?"

"No… No. It was…" Nozomi blushed and looked away. "It made me happy."

"Has that guy been bothering you for a while?" Eri asked with a serious expression.

Nozomi removed their locked hands and grabbed Eri's face with them. "I don't think he's going to come back again."

"Eh?"

"If I have such a manly, blonde prince beside me, I don't think he's gonna come and bother me again, right?" Nozomi pinched both of Eri's cheeks and laughed. "I… I'm really stupid, aren't I?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking that… I should solve this by myself, because it was trouble brought to me by ditching an arranged marriage meeting." Nozomi looked at Eri. "But then all you had to do was come by. The moment I saw your face, I knew things were going to be fine."

Eri raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like I forgot something important, didn't I?" Nozomi answered and laughed.

"You forgot about me, silly," Eri answered and laughed as well.

"I wouldn't forget you." Nozomi stepped back and winked. "You're my beloved Ericchi, after all."

"Hey." Eri looked at the ground and stepped forward. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist and pulled her in a tight hug. "You don't have to act strong around me, okay?"

Nozomi nodded while green eyes melted into passionate blue ones. "I know."

"Even if it's the smallest things like doing your nails, if you need help, tell me," Eri told her and rubbed their noses together. "I'll make everything better… I promise you that."

Nozomi immediately blushed. Slowly, she pushed Eri away by her shoulders and skipped back, far away from her. "So even someone like you can say some really romantic things~"

"H- Hey! Are you telling me I'm not romantic enough?"

"I'm just saying that you get embarrassed too easily most of the time~"

"Nozomi!"

"But…" Nozomi slowly walked back near her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and laughed. "Thank you." Then she ran away towards the shrine to get changed for school.

Eri put a hand on her cheek and blushed. _"Maybe I do get embarrassed too easily."_

Behind the shrine, Nozomi touched her chest and sighed as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

"_Ericchi, you idiot." _

(Trouble at the Shrine/END)


	4. Looking For Warmth

Looking For Warmth

Minami Kotori x Sonoda Umi

A/N: Been a while since I last wrote something about them! Since rhetorically speaking, the Student council is now HonoKotoUmi, but since Honoka is forever everywhere, Kotori and Umi are always left to work on Student Council stuff. So guess what.

**Note: This work is not beta read/QC'd please pardon any mistakes. Thanks!**

* * *

Umi pulled onto the bow string and aimed for the target. She closed her eyes however the thoughts of Kotori struggling to open her eyes during class bothered her, it must be an all-nighter for the costumes again. She withdrew the pulled arrow and let her hands hung down by her side. _"I give up. I will resume Kyudo tomorrow instead."_

She quickly put her things away and changed back into her uniform. She headed for the Student Council Room expecting Kotori to be there, hopefully not burying herself under paperwork.

The blue haired female opened the door to the student council room and found Kotori sitting near the window, as she leaned on the table with her arms atop it and her head resting on them as she slept.

Umi looked around for a blanket, but it seems that it wasn't there where she last put it. She settled her stuff in one corner of the room and removed her winter coat, quietly wrapping them around Kotori's shoulder. She closed the window tight behind her to prevent the cold from getting in.

She looked at the papers on the desk, all signed and neatly arranged. However, she turned her gaze onto the white board and noticed that the bullet points for the budget meeting tomorrow are still not ready. She picked up a pen and started writing on the board.

Umi didn't know how long she stood there with her long white blouse's sleeves folded up to her elbows, as she wrote everything that was needed for tomorrow. Suddenly, she felt a cold sensation on her back, as if someone was staring daggers at her.

Slowly, she turned around to look behind her, and found yellow eyes staring at her. She looked left and right, Honoka wasn't there yet. _"Why was I looking for someone else?"_

Kotori looked at her with a blank stare. Both of her hands are now outstretched in a parallel on the table, she rested her left cheek on her left arm. She moved her right hand up and down as if silently asking for Umi to go over to her.

Umi closed the cap of the pen she was holding and settle it to the side. She quietly walked towards Kotori's side and looked at her, puzzled. Kotori looked to her side, and motioned for Umi to lower herself a little so they could see face to face.

Umi did so, and was surprised when Kotori suddenly jumped onto her, completely tackling her to the ground, with her arms wrapped around her neck. "Ko- Kotori?"

"Isn't it warmer like this? Ehehe~" The grey haired female rubbed her head onto Umi's neck, creating more 'warmth' that sent the blue haired female's face into a fire. "So warm~"

"Th- That tickles… Kotori…" Unaware of where to put her arms, she wrapped them around Kotori's waist, right under her coat that was still miraculously around her back. "We should get back to the cha-"

Kotori's breathing suddenly turned even… sleeping.

Umi sighed. _"The floor is really cold, though."_ She slowly sat up, taking Kotori with her, who now seemed to sit sideways onto her lap, with both arms wrapped around her neck, whilst Umi's own arms are around the other female's waist. She slowly scuttled towards the wall, sitting directly under the window. _"Ah. But this wall is very warm."_

She looked at Kotori's peaceful sleeping face, and felt the drowsy spell cast onto her eyes… _"Maybe just a little won't be bad…"_ She closed her eyes and let the drowse take her away.

Honoka opened the door to the student council room, half surprised to find neither of her childhood friends anywhere. She looked at the white board and noticed a word that was half-written. She thought she'd complete it and then she noticed this bundle of people near the wall.

She giggled and took the blanket from President's chair and quietly put over the two of them.

"The two of you, thanks for all the hard work~"

(Looking For Warmth/END)

* * *

A/N: That wasn't so KotoUmi was it? D:

* * *

**Omake**

Umi leaned her head to one side and abruptly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and focused at the post it hanging on the table right in front of her.

"_I finished everything for today. I couldn't wake you two, since you looked comfortable. Wake up soon, don't get home late! –Honoka."_

The blue haired female smiled wryly. _"To be looked out for by Honoka. That is pitiable."_ She tried to move her arms and noticed that Kotori had snuggled herself near her neck. The blanket draped over the two of them seemed familiar as well. _"Honoka, stop hiding the blanket. I must lecture her about this tomorrow."_

Umi looked at the ceiling and noticed the darkening light through the window. It seemed that it's almost evening soon. _"…But it's very warm…"_

"…hnnn…" Kotori moved her head, the top of her bangs lightly brushing around Umi's ear.

"Kotori, your hair tickles me."

"Ehehe." She moved her head more, rubbing her cheeks onto Umi's shoulder.

"We should go home…" She tightened her hold around Kotori's waist.

"But you're the one hugging me tighter, Umi-chan."

Umi laughed. "I would not deny it. It is certainly warm." She turned to look at Kotori who seemed to have started staring at her. "What is it?"

"Oh… um…" Kotori met Umi's eyes for a short brief moment then she immediately looked down at her hands. "Today… we haven't…"

"Ko~ tori."

"Hm?" Kotori looked up then suddenly her mouth was covered with something warm. "U- Umi-chan?"

Umi moved her hand from Kotori's waist up to her mid-back. "It is fine… is it not? There is no one here anymore."

"You were the one who said we shouldn't at school…"

"Well just for today… I will take it back…"

Later, Umi got scolded by Principal Minami for taking her daughter home so late in the night.

Also, she may have caught a small cold.

(END)


End file.
